Harry Potter and The Amulet of Hogwarts
by Demiya
Summary: My version of the fifth book, which includes an amulet, a Bitchy Sue (don't ask), and exploding cherries. Please r/r!
1. The Dursleys

  
  
By ~Misty~   
  
Harry Potter and the Amulet of Hogwarts: book five   
  
Harry clutched his forehead, in his bed at home with the Dursleys, the agonizing pain searing through his body. "Voldemort can't be here, could he?" Harry thought.   
It was nearly one o'clock. Harry needed to go back to sleep, although he would be woken up at seven whether he liked it or not. Harry crept to the bathroom, turned on the light, and put water on his forehead; his face was shiny with sweat.   
"Great, now I'll never get to sleep," Harry muttered, drying his hands on the towel.   
  
Harry went back into his room and pulled out his intermediate Transfiguration book to read. Harry found that compared to the Dursley's life Transfiguration was extremely fascinating, and it was. Muggles certainly led boring lives. If they could learn how to do magic, how much easier their lives would be! Dudley, the Dursleys son, was terrified of Harry, and so Dudley didn't often bother Harry. The only thing that kept the Dursleys in check was the fact that Sirius Black, a convicted murderer, was Harry's godfather. Harry sighed. How he wished he could live with Sirius, but his godfather was in hiding, since the Ministry of Magic was after him for a crime he didn't commit. Because of that, Harry had to stay with the Dursleys for summer vacation. Well, at least Harry would be able to spend the month of August at his friend Ron's house. That was always fun.   
  
Harry went over to his owl, Hedwig, and let her out of her cage.   
  
"Try to be quiet, though, girl, don't wake up the Dursleys, that's the last thing we need," Harry warned, gazing outside down at the garden in the backyard. It was certainly neat compared to the Weasley's tangled, weedy, gnome-infested garden. Harry, however, thought the Weasleys were the luckiest people alive, to be able to play Quidditch and do homework without being locked in a cupboard.   
  
Just then Harry heard a rustling noise outside his window. There was a slight breeze, but he didn't think that was it, since the noise sounded vaguely like flapping. Harry poked his head out the window, and all of a sudden Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, came fluttering into the room with a parcel tied to his leg. Harry tried to get a hold of Pig's leg to get the parcel untied, but Pigwedigon was moving far to fast around the room. Finally Harry grabbed Pigwidgeon in one hand and untied the string with the other.   
  
The letter was from Ron.   
  
Dear Harry   
How are those Muggles treating you? Dad just got a promotion from the Ministry of Magic! Isn't that great! Now I will never have to wear those hideous dress robes again!   
  
Harry smiled, remembering the hideous robes Ron had to wear last year at the ball.   
Fred and George have been making their fake wands and many other things for their joke shop. Percy's head seems to swell larger every time he tells us about work, which has been for every minute all summer, but he seems happy. Hey, Bill and Charlie are going to visit us on the fifth of August and we want to come get you July thirty first if that's all right. So please write back and Pig'll deliver it.  
- Ron   
  
Harry searched around for a piece of paper and wrote back.  
  
Dear Ron  
Please do come, as early as possible in the morning. The Dursleys are driving me mad! I will most definitely be ready! See you soon.  
-Harry   
  
Harry got the string and waited until Pig stopped drinking water from an extremely annoyed   
Hedwig's water bowl. Then Harry was finally able to quickly tie the letter on Pig's frantically moving leg, and Pig flew hastily out into the night. It was now nearly two o'clock in the morning, and the sky was pitch black. Harry laid his head on the pillow, where he fell into a deep sleep. Hours later, Harry was awoken by Aunt Petunia's screech.   
"Get up! Get up, you lazy boy! I need you to make Dudley's breakfast so I can go out for a while! If you burn his bacon you'll wish you weren't alive!" Aunt Petunia shouted at Harry's startled face.   
  
To save his poor ears the trouble of being shrieked into again, Harry hastily got dressed and went down into the kitchen. There was an egg carton full of eggs, and at least ten slabs of three pieces of bacon for Harry to fry. Dudley had lost ten pounds and that was a cause for celebration, in Aunt Petunia's eyes. Harry, however, doubted this would help, since Dudley would just gain back in this one meal and have to go back on his diet, which he despised. Harry began absentmindedly frying the eggs and bacon, thinking about Ron's letter. Just then Dudley lumbered into the kitchen, staring at the cooking food viciously, as if he was about to attack it.   
  
"Hurry up with my breakfast, freak!" Dudley cried, feeling brave, but Harry glared at him and twitched his lips. Dudley was still afraid of being cursed, and he ran out of the room. He returned a moment later, with a grumpy Uncle Vernon by his side. "Isn't it done yet!" Dudley yelled. His father smiled lovingly at him.   
  
"Little tyke wants his meals worth, that's a boy, Dudley!" Uncle Vernon said proudly as Dudley sat down, his bottom overhanging the chair as much as ever.   
Harry rolled his eyes and continued slowly turning the slabs of bacon.   
"Hurry up boy, we're hungry! Fry that bacon faster!" Uncle Vernon said, his eyes glittering maliciously. Harry turned up the heat on the stove and flipped the eggs and bacon. He quickly took out two plates, and put heaps of eggs and bacon on each, leaving three strips of bacon and a lump of eggs for him.   
  
Dudley shoveled the meal down in a record time of 15.5 seconds; Harry counted. "That's my boy!" Uncle Vernon said, grinning. He glared at Harry. "No trouble from you today, eat and get out of your aunt's way or else!" Uncle Vernon snapped, puffing up like a bullfrog. That day he was going out with Dudley for a special present at the amusement park. They would be taking Dudley's friends Jake and Piers from his school Smeltings, a private school Uncle Vernon went to. "Mrs. Figg will be taking you! And you better behave!"   
Harry nodded. Mrs. Figg was an old senile lady whom the Dursleys had watch Harry at her house while they were gone.   
  
The phone suddenly rang, and Uncle Vernon answered it. "WHAT? Oh, that's horrible, yes, thank you for letting us know. Goodbye." Uncle Vernon slammed the phone down, clearly fuming. "Mrs. Figg is in the emergency room for a stroke. You'll have to come with us, but you will simply stay with Petunia or I when we aren't on a ride, we'll be watching you!"   
  
Aunt Petunia walked in the door. "Bad news. Mrs. Figg had a stroke and is in the emergency room. He will have to come too," Uncle Vernon said, pointing to Harry as if he was vermin.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dad, I don't want him to come! He'll ruin everything, Mommy!" Dudley screamed, flapping his massive blubbery arms all around him and banging his fists. "The last time he ruined everything!", Dudley banged still banging his gigantic fists on the table and burst into a wailing tantrum.   
  
"Oh, Duddykins, we won't let him ruin your special trip!" Aunt Petunia said, rubbing Dudley's beefy shoulder. "Vernon, what should we do? I won't have him destroying Dudley's special trip, we promised him!"   
Uncle Vernon sighed. Harry could tell he was thinking because he put his hand on his chin and squinted. Suddenly, after twenty minutes of squinting and glaring at Harry, Uncle Vernon yelped in joy.   
"Petunia, what about your new friend Claire?" he asked smugly. Aunt Petunia frowned and tapped her foot.   
  
"Well, I guess, but.... if Harry does anything with his magic!" Aunt Petunia said, her horse like face turning to its usual frown. "Fine then, I'll call her Dudley stopped wailing and grinned as he turned to switch on the TV. Harry sat there, wondering what this Claire would be like. Aunt Petunia picked up the phone, dialed a number and said "Yes, Petunia Dursley. Claire I have a little problem. You see, my Duddykins is going to FUN-O-LAND theme park today, and his cousin whom, yes the one I told you about... would you mind watching him for a few hours? Yes we'd be back about six. You would! That's simply wonderful, oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this means, oh, thank you again, ok, we'll see you at ten, bye-bye!"   
Aunt Petunia hastily hung up the phone "She said yes!"   
Uncle Vernon and Dudley broke into cheers.   
  
"Boy! Behave yourself, or else...." Uncle Vernon growled at Harry. "Don't do any funny business around your aunt's friend! You'll be in the cupboard for the whole year!"   
Harry gulped. He knew the Dursleys didn't fool around, especially since they found out that he wasn't allowed to use magic out of school on his second year summer vacation, only three summers ago. They had shut him up in his room, put bars in his windows and a cat flap to but in small portions of food in three times a day. It had been horrible. Harry had been rescued by Ron Weasley and his older twin brothers Fred and George by way of a flying car. The only remaining thing that would shut them up was the mention of Sirius Black, his godfather.  
  
"Fine, I'll be good, but I don't think Sirus would like you shutting me up again. Kinda makes him angry. If I were you..." Harry said smugly, and Uncle Vernon turned white.   
  
"Only if... if you don't behave! Don't threaten me, boy!" Uncle Vernon sputtered spraying spit on the table. Harry shrugged and ran upstairs to his room. His alarm clock said that it was only eight in the morning. He went over to Hedwig's cage and gave her some egg scraps and a half piece of bacon. Hedwig cooed appreciatively and began to nibble the yellow shreds.  
  
"Hedwig, I wish we could live with Sirus, we'd be able to read the Daily Prophet and talk to Ron on the telephone and even have Hermione and Ron stay over, and Hedwig, to have someone who really wants me in their house it would be so nice, but he's on the run, what a stupid thing to wish, he'll probably be on the run for years. Well I'm going to be away for the rest of the day, so see you tonight, I guess," Harry said, stroking Hedwig's bent neck. Harry then went over to the loose floorboard and took out his copy of ' Hogwarts a History' and began to read. About a hundred pages later at nine forty-five, Harry heard his Aunt Petunia's familiar shriek.   
  
"GET GOING, BOY, DUDDER'S FRIENDS NEED TO BE PICKED UP NOW!" Aunt Petunia shrieked from the bottom stair. Harry rolled his and walked slowly downstairs. " Hurry, you slow, ignorant, ungrateful boy!" Aunt Petunia snapped, marching Harry outside and to the car. Harry sat farthest from Uncle Vernon, who was driving, and looked out the window. Suddenly the car lurched as Dudley clambered into the back seat. Aunt Petunia got it and Uncle Vernon started the car and they were soon on their way. About twenty minutes the car lurched to a stop. Everyone gasped and stared at the house that lay before them.   
  
I'm working on chapter two now, please tell me what you think of this, thanks ~Misty~  



	2. Marissa

Harry Potter and The Amulet of Hogwarts: Chapter 2  
By ~Misty~   
  
This is the second chapter of my version of the fifth book. To read the first one, click on my name. Thanks! :-)  
  
  
The house was huge and very old; it looked like a castle. Harry figured it was at least half the size of Hogwarts. There was a brown-haired woman at the stone porch. She ran down, waving happily.   
  
"Petunia, this must be your nephew, hello Harry! So nice to meet you. Do come inside," the woman said, smiling at Aunt Petunia, who hastily got in the car as the Dursleys drove away. "I'm Claire, my daughter Marissa is inside. Something tells me you two will have a lot in common." She winked at Harry and led him inside. Aunt Petunia must not have told her how 'horrible' he was, or Claire wouldn't be acting so nice to him.   
  
"Marissa, Harry Potter is here. Come down, you'll finally meet him!" Claire shouted up the richly carpeted stairs. Suddenly there was a great shriek and a big bang as a pretty girl with straight black hair ran down the stairs.  
  
"My name's Marissa, how do you do?" the girl asked casually. "So sorry about the noise; I tripped over my cat Bangles. I'll be taking him with me to Hogwarts this year. You see, I was in a magic school called Marshfield in Ireland. I've been attending it for six years, but my aunt Minerva works at Hogwarts and said if I wanted I could come to be a fifth year there and be sorted too! I can't wait to meet your friends-especially that girl, Hermeeny or something, that Rita Skeeter said was your girlfriend. Skeeter made her out to be a creep, so she must be nice."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Harry protested. "Rita Skeeter is just a nosy git."  
  
"Sure she isn't," Marissa said, obviously not believing him. "Well, anyway, let's go have something to eat."  
  
Claire led them into a dining room where there were stacks of chocolate chip cookies and glasses of lemonade on a huge table. The cookies were still warm, and when Harry bit into one, it was soft, chewy, and delicious. Marissa scooped up a powdery gray cat with darker gray stripes and plopped down in a chair, with the cat purring contentedly in her lap, his greenish-gold eyes half-closed.   
  
"You didn't mean Professor McGonagall is your Aunt Minerva, did you?" Harry asked. As an answer Claire left and returned with a picture of a young, waving, smiling Professor McGonagall. Harry choked on his cookie and downed a glass of lemonade to breathe. "Really? She's always so…"  
  
Marissa smiled. "Stuffy? Yeah, she's like that. It's funny, especially when she tries to play with my little cousins… Aunt Minnie with her hair messed up and her glasses falling off is a sight to see, I can assure you of that! Say, Harry, how about a game of Quidditch in the backyard? Mum grew tall trees so the neighbors can't see… not that there are many neighbors. I've got two Nimbus Two Thousands and one Firebolt. Care to have a go?"   
  
Harry nodded, hardly believing his luck. Marissa led him through a hall full of waving pictures out into a huge backyard surrounded by towering trees. There was a neat little shed where a Quidditch set was kept as well as the brooms.  
  
"Here, since you're the guest, you ride the Firebolt. You have one, right? They're the best!" Marissa said enthusiastically, tossing Harry a sleek Firebolt and mounting a Nimbus herself.   
  
The game was interesting. Marissa crashed into a tree six times. The first time the broomstick lodged in a hole in the tree, and Harry had to fly over and help her get loose. The second time the broom bounced away from the tree, sending Marissa flying into Harry's broom. The third time both Marissa and the broom fell ten feet to the ground, which she announced was very fun. The fourth time she grabbed Harry's broom as she went and they both crashed into the tree. Harry saw little golden Snitches flying around his head after the crashed. The fifth time, Marissa attempted to stand on her broom, flying toward the tree, and jump over a branch, then land on the broom. She jumped-she didn't quite land on the broom, but instead on the branch. Once again, Harry had to rescue her. She also just fell off twice, shrieking with joy as she plummeted toward the ground.   
  
~Misty~: *Slaps Topaz* enough with the falling! (Topaz wrote the falling paragraph)  
Topaz: *Sulks* Fine. Be that way.   
~Misty~ also fell off her broom  
~Misty~: WHAT! This isn't about me!  
Topaz: *Evil grin*  
  
"I'm great at Quidditch, aren't I?" Marissa said cheerfully as she dangled by one hand from her broom. Harry nodded weakly. "What fun! Oh, pooh--" Harry choked. "-It's almost six! We've been out here for five hours!"  
  
Harry caught the Snitch easily, and they locked it away, then put the brooms and balls back in the little shed. Marissa's Nimbus was covered with scratches and dents. Harry wasn't surprised.   
  
"Well, Harry, I hope you had fun. Why don't you go up to Marissa's room and talk some more while I zap up some of my bacon soup for you two?" Claire suggested, waving them upstairs.  
  
"Good thing Aunt Minerva isn't here. She'd faint if she knew I had a boy in my room," Marissa snickered. They walked down a richly carpeted hall that led to another set of stairs. Then they walked down a twisty, dark hall with sheet-covered furniture, and up a ladder. Harry gasped and nearly fell off the ladder; the blue walls at the top of the ladder were covered with waving pictures. There were huge windows splattered with raindrops, a blue velvet canopy bed, and a desk with books about magic sprawled everywhere. Marissa took a wand from her desk drawer.  
  
"Isn't it nice? Fourteen inches, willow, with a hair from a unicorn's tail for the core. I've been working on freezing charms and fire charms, stuff like that. Frosto," she said, pointing her wand at the window. Instantly the raindrops turned to ice and fell from the window, shattering on the ground below. "So when are you going to Diagon Alley? Maybe we could meet there."  
  
"Yeah, I'll let you know when," Harry agreed. "That's a cool charm." He looked back at the window and saw a soaked owl tapping on the glass.   
  
Marissa opened the window and the owl flew in, dripping all over her rug. "It's the book list and class selection sheet for me!" Marissa showed the forms, perfectly dry, to Harry. He decided that Dumbledore must have used a water repelling charm on it. "What classes should I choose? Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, hm… Care of Magical Creatures sounds interesting."  
  
"Ron and I take Divination," Harry said. "Trelawney's a crackpot old fool, but the work is easy. Hermione takes Arithmancy and wouldn't say a word against it, but then Hermione is really smart. She also takes Ancient Runes."  
  
Just then Claire's voice rang out, "Time for dinner, guys and gals!"  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes and jumped down the ladder, Hogwarts letter still in hand. An old clock told Harry it was only five fifty two. When they reached the dining room there were three big bowls of soup.  
  
"Harry, does your aunt know about your magic and all of the Hogwarts rules?" Claire asked curiously, taking a seat.  
  
"All she knows is that I go to Hogwarts. She thinks I'm a freak of nature, just like Uncle Vernon does, but I mostly stay out of their way," Harry replied, shrugging. Claire gaped at him.  
  
"But they must want to know! They have magic, too, don't they? I mean, they are in your family. Wouldn't they want to know…" Claire trailed off, looking bewildered as Harry shook his head no. "Well, really, that's just horrible! But they let you practice magic, right?" She looked even more surprised when Harry shook his head again.  
  
"They're afraid of my magic and think that I'm the shame of my family, it's been that way for… well, years," Harry said. "I don't mind much cause I'm used to it, though. Well, I miss my Firebolt, and I can't do homework until nightfall, and I can't really use my wand. But other than that…" Harry stopped, almost laughing at Claire's horrified expression. "Mrs…"   
  
Oh, yes, of course, Mrs. Underwood," Claire supplied. "Mr. Underwood works with the Ministry of Magic, but please, just call me Claire."  
  
There was a loud honk from outside. "Oh, dear, well, we'll see you at Hogwart's Express then. Goodbye, Harry!" Claire said, showing him to the door with Marissa waving frantically behind her.  
  
"Good bye, and thank you," Harry said miserably as he slid into the Dursley's car.  
  
"Didn't do anything stupid, did you, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled threateningly. Harry shook his head. "Good, don't want you scaring away your aunt's friends, you do enough damage to this family already!" Harry grinned; imagining Aunt Petunia's face at finding out that Claire was a witch. "What's so funny, boy?" his uncle growled angrily. Harry stifled his laugh and sat quietly until they reached number four on Privet Drive.  
  
Lying on Harry's bed was a familiar brown package with Professor McGonagall's handwriting on it. Harry hastily opened the envelope to find the booklist for fifth years and a notice saying school would start on September 1. The booklist said:  
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade Five, by Miranda Goshawk  
Unfogging the Future and Beyond, by Frederick Fogg  
Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Amanda Grumper  
Charming Charms, by Sidney Roosevelt  
A Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch   
A Thousand And One Plants, by Phyllida Spore  
  
Harry quickly tucked it under his loose floorboard and lay on his bed, thinking about the new school year to come. Suddenly there was a crack like a whip and an ugly, ragged elf appeared on Harry's chest. He almost yelled in surprise before he realized it was just Dobby, a house elf.  
  
"Harry Potter, Dobby comes to tell Harry Potter that Hogwarts will be destroyed unless, unless brave Harry Potter can stop them. Please, Harry Potter must find the amulet, he is so clever and brave, Dobby knows he will… Hogwarts's existence depends on it!" Dobby said frantically.  
  
"What amulet? Dobby, who will destroy Hogwarts?" Harry asked anxiously. Dobby twisted his little dinner jacket in his knobby hands. Suddenly Dobby broke down crying in high-pitched sobs. "Shhh, I understand that you don't know, okay, that's all right. Please be quiet, Dobby, you'll wake my aunt and uncle."  
  
"Harry Potter must find the amulet!" Dobby sniffed and rubbed his nose. Suddenly the loud whip crack noise filled the air and the house-elf disappeared.   
  
Harry lay back down, Dobby's last words ringing in his ears. What was this amulet and how did it tie into trying to destroy Hogwarts? Just then Aunt Petunia's shriek reached Harry's ears, telling him it was time for dinner.   
  
He sighed and slowly went downstairs. Dudley was shoving his ham dinner into his massive mouth with his eyes glued to the television set. Aunt Petunia handed Harry a glass of water and a place with a small slice of ham on it.   
  
Harry ate half of the slice and saved the rest for Hedwig, then washed the dishes. By seven o'clock he was so bored that he went to bed even though it was early.  
  
Finally he fell into a fitful sleep and almost at once began dreaming. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest with Dobby yelling, "Harry Potter must get the amulet!" over and over again. Then he was in Dumbledore's office. Harry stared at the headmaster, surprised by the sorrow in his face. Professor McGonagall slipped in the door in his dream. "Albus? Harry Potter is dead. It was Voldemort." Another voice said, "Ron Weasley killed Voldemort… Arthur's son… what a happy day!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and Harry's dream self gasped. There was his beloved Hogwarts, in ruins, and he heard the mad, high-pitched cackling of Lord Voldemort!  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. His alarm clock said it was five o'clock in the morning. He groaned; still a week to go until Ron came to get him! It seemed months, even years away to Harry. Only a week, Harry thought to himself as he tugged his Herbology book out from under the loose floorboard and began to read.   
  
He heard a tapping noise on the window and opened the window so the large barn owl outside could come in. Harry took the package and opened it; inside was a letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are all right with Voldemort at large. Please write me if your scar hurts this summer at all. It's very important that you tell me, because there were killings just yesterday in the countryside of England. Mostly old supporters of Voldemort killed, but nonetheless, Harry, be careful! I am very worried, keep your wand with you at all times, even learn a few new spells. I am far away from the attacks so you don't need to worry, remember if you need me anytime I'm only an owl away!  
  
-Sirius   
  
Harry smiled, tucked the letter away under the board, and found a piece of paper.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I think I felt Voldemort killing those people because my scar hurt yesterday morning, but it's been fine since, hope you are well, say hello to Buckbeak for me,  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg, then watched her swoop off into the gray morning light. It was 5:30 now. No use in trying to go back to sleep now, Harry thought, picking up his Herbology book and beginning to read again. An hour later, Harry was awakened by birds chirping loudly. He had fallen asleep with his face in his book. Harry got dressed and went down into the kitchen to see if he might be able to eat before Aunt Petunia woke, so that he might have a decent breakfast for once. But his wishes were crushed when he saw Aunt Petunia cooking eggs for Dudley.   
  
"Up earlier this morning? Well, that's very good, I need you to weed the garden, mow the lawn, paint the fence and then you may eat lunch. Eat your breakfast," Aunt Petunia ordered, handing him a plate with a half of a sausage and a lump of runny eggs. Harry helped himself to a piece of toast and began eating it when Uncle Vernon strolled into the kitchen looking extremely smug.   
  
"Hello, Petunia, just got off the phone, and you'll never believe what happened! I just landed a deal that will give us 6,000 pounds!" Uncle Vernon announced, grinning broadly. "This means the Dursleys are going on vacation!"   
  
Aunt Petunia shrieked, dropped the pan she held, and hugged Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Yes, that's right, two weeks in Hawaii!" Uncle Vernon crowed. "Oh, and as for you, boy, tell your 'friends' to pick you up tomorrow. We're not going to have you mess this up." He sneered at Harry. Harry couldn't believe it; he wouldn't have to be with the Dursleys for a whole week after all! He hastily finished his breakfast and then started to go upstairs.   
  
"Just where do you think you're going boy, come back here, you've got chores to do!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"I have to tell them to pick me up, don't I? It will take Hedwig about a day's journey, so I need to send them the letter now," Harry explained, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well, fine, just hurry. We don't want a freak like you straggling around with us in Hawaii, and I doubt Claire would like to keep you for two weeks!" Uncle Vernon said, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
Harry dashed upstairs, then remembered that he'd already used Hedwig earlier to deliver Sirius's letter. She could never make it back in such a short period of time. Just then there was a familiar fluttering outside Harry's window. Harry looked outside, and there was Pig! "Am I glad to see you!" Harry cried, opening the window. Pig flew in and perched on Harry's bed. This was strange, since usually a wizard would never send an owl in the daytime, so this must be urgent. Harry untied the letter and opened the envelope; inside was a letter from Ron.   
  
Dear Harry,  
I need to ask you something; can we pick you up today round seven? I know it's short notice but we want to go shopping in Diagon Alley because we need supplies. Please reply as early as possible, Pig can deliver it in half a day's journey, the hyperactive nutball.  
  
-Ron   
  
Harry smiled and searched for a piece of paper, then wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Yes, please come at seven. The Dursleys would like me out of their hair as soon as possible, as I would, because they're going on a vacation in Hawaii tomorrow. See you at seven!  
Harry   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry chased Pig until the overactive owl finally settled down enough for him to tie the short note to his leg. Then, after a drink from Hedwig's water bowl, Pig flew off into the bright afternoon sky. Harry ran downstairs in his excitement to find Dudley eating away at half a watermelon for his snack. "Uncle Vernon, they'll come for me and my stuff at seven tonight, the way they did before. You know, through the fireplace," Harry said, wanting to laugh at Dudley's horrified expression.   
  
"Fine, as long as they don't get soot all over my rug, like last time," Aunt Petunia said shrilly. "Honestly, you'd think they would be able to travel like normal people." She began cleaning up Dudley's watermelon juice, which was dripping everywhere. "Well, you can take out the garbage while you're not doing anything and just sitting about." Aunt Petunia handed Harry a garbage bag and shooed him out the door.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Harry was allowed to watch TV with Dudley, probably because Aunt Petunia couldn't find any more chores to be done and the Dursleys were all in a good mood because of the coming trip to Hawaii. Harry went upstairs and looked at Hedwig's empty cage, feeling quite lonely. He sat on his bed, thinking of all the things he could do at the Weasley's house to cheer himself up.  
  
"Harry get down here, supper time!" Aunt Petunia screeched, sending a chill down Harry's back.   
  
"Coming!" Harry shouted back. He slowly trudging downstairs into the kitchen, where Dudley's five and a half chins wobbling over a plate of steaming spaghetti. Aunt Petunia shoved a small plate full of spaghetti at Harry and sat down next to Dudley.  
  
"Dudders, how do you feel about Hawaii? Won't that be fun? Daddy and I have bought you a sailboat and a nice surfboard! I'm sure everyone will just love him!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed happily. "Oh, this will be a vacation worth waiting for, but we don't have to wait!" Aunt Petunia said merrily.   
  
The whole dinner was spent talking about how great Hawaii was going to be. Harry didn't care; he just slurped his spaghetti rudely, waiting for seven o'clock to come. It was only five thirty; Harry was already done and extremely anxious.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped. "It's rude!"   
  
Dinner dragged on until six thirty, mostly because of the talk of Hawaii. Harry asked to be excused and then dashed upstairs to his room. Hedwig still wasn't back yet; Harry hadn't thought she would be, but still, it was disappointing. Harry lay on his bed and waited for seven o'clock to come, but when it did, no Weasleys appeared. The minutes ticked by as Harry waited and waited. Suddenly, at seven twenty, there was a funny bumping noise. Harry gathered his things and ran down stairs as fast as he could to see the soot-covered Weasleys, brushing themselves off on Aunt Petunia's nice clean rug.  
  
"Harry, how smashing to see you, old chum!" exclaimed Fred Weasley, grabbing hold of Harry's trunk and putting it on the floor.  
  
"Yes, how ecstatically wonderful to see you, old boy!" George Weasley said. He picked up Hedwig's empty cage "I do say, Harry where is that parrot of yours?"   
  
Harry laughed. "Currently delivering a message to Sirius, she'll know where to come though." George nodded, and stepped aside to let Mr. Weasley through. Mr. Weasley was quite a sight all covered in soot. The bald spot on his head was black and shiny, no matter how many times he rubbed it with his hankerchief.  
  
"How are you, Harry, doing fine I hope?" Mr. Weasley said seriously. "Your scar hasn't been hurting lately has it? Anything strange happen lately?"  
  
"Well, it's only hurt once so far, but I feel fine really. I'm really glad to be getting out of here!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, I know you'll hate me for suggesting this, but maybe you should go to Hawaii with the Dursleys, he won't ever find you there," Mr. Weasley said anxiously.  
  
"No, he hasn't come after me in England, why should he right now? No, he'll wait until later, besides, I don't know how Voldemort would feel about grass skirts," Harry replied, smiling weakly "I'll be fine."   
  
"Well, let's be off then, good bye Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, we'll see you next year!" Mr. Weasley said, taking a handful of black floo powder and grabbing Harry's trunk as he disappeared. Harry supposed he left so quickly because of the previous summer events, when the Weasley twins had dropped a Ton Tongue Toffee that had enlarged Dudley's tongue four feet. Needless to say, the Dursleys weren't happy, they were hysterical. Just thinking about it made Harry want to roll on the ground laughing.   
  
"Goodbye, see you next summer," Harry said to the glaring Dursleys. He helped himself to a handful of floo powder, then, stepping in the fireplace, he shouted, "The Burrow!" His last images of Privet Drive that summer was the Dursleys horrified faces.  
  
  
That's the end of Chapter Two; let me know what you think. Thanks!   
~Misty~  
  
P.S. I would like to thank Topaz, once again for helping me with correcting the story, however she is acting like a martyr.   



	3. Harry's Birthday

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Hogwarts, Chapter Three  
By ~Misty~  
  
Harry twisted and turned until he saw the Weasley's kitchen appear before him. He felt himself falling and put his hands out in front off him, his glasses slipping down his nose as he crashed to the floor.   
  
"Harry, dear! My goodness, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said, helping Harry up and brushing the soot off of him. "I just told Ron to degnome the garden, they've been really pesky lately!" Harry smiled, wishing Ron was there. His wish was granted as a sweaty, red-faced Ron Weasley raced through the door.  
  
"Harry, didn't… hear you come from outside, Dad just told me," Ron gasped. "How about a go on that broom of yours, Harry?"   
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Harry agreed, grabbing his broom and running out the door with Ron. Harry filled Ron in about what Dobby had said on the way.   
  
"Well, Harry, I think I remember that Amulet of Howarts being mentioned in some Nursery story book. Maybe Fred or George will remember," Ron suggested.   
  
Once they reached the paddock with tall trees surrounding it, Harry felt excitement shoot through every bone in his body. He loved flying.   
  
"Can I go first, before George and Fred get here?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry nodded and handed Ron the broom. "Thanks!" Ron grinned happily as he mounted the broom and shot off into the sky.   
  
"Oy! Harry!" Fred Weasley shouted, skidding down the dirt path and stopping next to him. "Ron's already snatched your broom, I see. Well, how have the Muggles been treating you this summer?"   
  
"Fine, for the Dursleys anyway. They're going on a vacation to Hawaii, so they thought they'd just dump me off here early," Harry answered as Ron did a loop-de-loop, nearly crashing into a tree.   
  
"Hey, Harry!" George Weasley joined them. "Ron needs practice, eh?" he added as Ron narrowly missed a tree branch.   
  
"He'll be fine, but he really ought to wear a helmet," Fred remarked, chuckling.  
  
"Hey, have either of you ever heard of the Amulet of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, there was a story in a book, something like 'Hogwarts Ye bright never gave of a fight, because the mighty lion fought mightily a lot'," George said, cracking up. "Something like that."  
  
"No no no! It was like this 'Hogwarts, Oh Hoggy-warts is a nice little crack pot school go there to have a wizards duel', something like that" Fred said, bursting into laughter. Harry laughed weakly, wondering what the Amulet of Hogwarts was.  
  
Just then Ron came down and, with Harry's consent, Fred hopped on and took off.  
  
"Harry, what'd they say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not much, but they remember something about it in a book too," Harry answered, frowning. "What's it got to do with destroying Hogwarts?"  
  
"Dunno, but maybe we'll go up to the attic, it'll probably be there if it's anywhere." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Boys! Dinner's ready, I've made all Harry's favorites! Hurry, come and wash up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed out. Immediately Fred landed and everyone dashed up to the house.  
  
After a dinner of roasted chicken everyone was stuffed as full as possible and Harry was beginning to feel very sleepy. "Well, the whole lot of you should really get in bed, tomorrow is a very, very special day!" Mrs. Weasley said, grinning.   
  
"So march upstairs, see you in the morning," Mr. Weasely said, clapping Harry on the back. Harry followed Ron up three twisty flights of stairs to Ron's room.   
  
"Hey Ron, do you figure we can look for the book tomorrow?" Harry asked, lying down on a squashy green sleeping bag on the floor.   
  
"I dunno, maybe. But they probably have something else planned. See you tomorrow, Harry." Ron yawned. Harry lay down and fell asleep instantly.   
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by the sunlight streaking through the window into his face.   
  
"Wake up, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's face emerged in front of his unfocused, sleepy eyes. "Up! We've a lot to do today!"   
  
"What, what, what?" Ron muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes. "It's to early!" He promptly rolled over and started to snore.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Get up this instant!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly shaking the unmoving lump huddled under his blankets. It squeaked. "I know you're in there, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"It's too early!" Ron protested, pulling the covers farther over his head. Mrs. Weasely pulled them off and pulled his feet over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Get up! Breakfast in a few minutes, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly "and Happy Birthday!" Ron attempted to roll over, except he rolled over the bed and landing with a big BOOM in a splayed leg position.   
  
Breakfast was very satisfying and Harry was led in the living room by Mrs. Weasley to find a small heap of presents waiting for him. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Ginny said shyly. Percy arrived in the room with a very sleepy expression on his face.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. For once in his life he was actually accepted as a human being on his birthday. It was just about the best birthday present he could ask for. "Go on, Harry, open the small green one!" Mrs. Weasley urged. Harry picked it up and ripped the wrapper off to find a book on Quidditch, called Best Quidditch Moves of All Time. The next present was one from Ron; a Chudley Cannons Quidditch robe.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said enthusiastically. "They're great!"   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasely beamed. "After all you've been through you deserve a good birthday party for once. We're happy to give you a proper birthday for a change!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed, crushing Harry in a gigantic hug. Fred and George smirked.  
  
"Hey, Mom, if you crush all of his bones, how can he live for another birthday?" Fred asked, still laughing.  
  
"Oh hush up, you!" Mrs. Weasely said letting Harry go. His ribs ached.  
  
The next present was from Hagrid, a big tin of pumpkin pasties and a new quill, "A quick note quill, copies all of your notes perfectly!" A present wrapped in silver wrapping paper had Hermione's neat writing on it.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you are well, I will see you at Diagon Alley, how about a week before September first? Happy Birthday! I got you this Charms Dictionary, it lists the 1000 most popular and useful Charms know to wizard kind and a summary of each one, hope you like it!   
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Wow," Harry said as he took a two foot thick book from the silver wrappings and stared at it in awe. "It's huge."   
  
"That's some book!" Ron exclaimed, picking it up and immediately dropping it. "It's way too heavy." He glared at George and Fred as they tried to muffle their snickers behind pillows.   
  
"Yes, I do say, quite a remarkable book!" Percy said, interested.   
  
After they had all gotten dressed and come back downstairs Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone in the kitchen. "I've got a few more surprises for you, young man," she said, smiling at Harry. "This is one of them, Ron said you were looking for it." She handed Harry a very worn looking book called "Myths, Nursery Stories, and Fables"   
  
"Yes, I was, thanks," Harry replied, gratefully accepting the book.  
  
"Well, the next surprise should be here any minute," Mr. Weasley said, smiling.  
  
All of a sudden there was a bumping sound and the fire in the fireplace turned green. Hermione Granger walked out, covered with soot and smiling.  
  
"Harry! How nice to see you!" Hermione cried, running over and hugging him. Then she hugged Ron, who looked pleased but blushed. Hermione also looked a little red as she broke apart.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said, giggling at Ron's red face.   
  
"Hi Ginny! How've you been?" Hermione asked brightly.  
  
"Great, thanks," Ginny answered.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do today…" Hermione began, cut off by a snowy owl swooping right over her head.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Harry, but Dad and I have to get into work," Percy said, Apparating on the spot, followed by Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good bye, see you all later!" Mr. Weasley said, popping out of sight.   
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, "She's got more than one package, no wonder she took that long!" Hedwig landed on the kitchen table with two long packages with notes attached to each leg.  
  
"This one's from Sirius, but who's this one from?" Harry asked, looking puzzled at a big package with purple paper. He ripped open the note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We are giving you a gift that will hopefully be very interesting for you, we though it would be very cool, hope you like it!   
  
From Claire & Marissa Underwood  
  
Harry unwrapped a little round package. It was a glass globe filled with water, with a clam shut tight and merpeople floating around it. They looked like the ones in the Hogwart's lake Harry had met last year. There was an old fashioned key in its side. Harry turned it many times, it began to play music, and a pretty voice sang:   
  
Even in the worst peril the lion shall  
Fight in the name of Gryffindor  
And prevail in the might that Godric  
Possessed  
Ravenclaw so swift on wing  
Could spot an enemy miles away   
Sound the alarm and bring the  
attack  
The faithful Hufflepuffs gathered all  
the creatures to fight, for Hogwarts was  
in danger and they needed to  
unite.  
The Slytherin serpent went as a spy  
Sliding behind walls, through pipes  
Down into the darkest dungeons and deepest caverns  
To find out more for   
Hogwarts  
Hogwarts will never prevail in a   
dark time without me, but if evil's claws shall grasp me   
I will be turned against Hogwarts and all that  
believe in it. But never fear for help is here,  
figure out this riddle and come and find me:   
I lay underneath glass, yet it can be penetrated,  
Where I am no sun reaches, there are many fierce  
Creatures whom protect me, hand them the key and then  
I shall be free to save Hogwarts from all its enemies.   
If however I am destroyed, Hogwarts will die with me,   
and evil shall smother the light.   
  
"Wow, pretty song" Hermione said, looking carefully at the water globe. The merpeople were now circling the clam, protectively jabbing their tritons at Hermione's fingers on the glass.  
  
"Yeah, that was really cool!" Ron exclaimed examine the globe in awe.  
  
"Yeah, um, lets go upstairs, so we can talk in private, now," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mum, we'll just be upstairs for a bit," Ron said.  
  
After a long climb on the stairs, Hermione plopped down on Ron's bed. "So what's the matter? What do you want to talk about that's so private, Harry?"   
  
"This, and this," Harry replied, pointing to the water globe and the worn storybook. "Let's try and find the story, then, shall we?" They flipped through the pages until they found a short paragraph about the amulet.  
  
The Amulet of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord  
  
A long time ago, four powerful wizards built a school called Hogwarts to teach young wizards and witches and stand against the Dark Arts. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. But soon a dark wizard named Heriton grew in power and used his black magic to destroy the lives of anyone who didn't serve him. One day he attacked the house of a powerful witch named Elana, killing her parents and her younger brother. Elana enchanted her most treasured necklace, a pale blue diamond, with the spirits of the Hogwarts mascots: the Gryffindor lion, the Hufflepuff badger, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Slytherin serpent. The Dark Lord Heriton coveted this powerful amulet, so he attacked the young witch with all his forces of evil; werewolves, giants, banshees, basilisks, and many more terrifying creatures. But Elana hid the Amulet of Hogwarts in a special place that one could enter but her and those she allowed. Her protective spells could be broken only by very powerful dark magic, such as Heriton possessed, but the Amulet remained hidden, and Elana fought the Dark Lord for the rest of her days. The Amulet remains hidden, and Elana's spirit lives on to protect it.   
  
"Cool, I wonder if Elana is still alive," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ron, this is a storybook! It's fiction, never really happened," Hermione informed him, rolling her eyes. "Besides, she'd be several hundred years! Hogwarts was founded centuries ago."  
  
"Well she could be a ghost!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Well, yes, it's possible of course," Hermione agreed, frowning, "but what do we care? She's a fictional character!"   
  
The rest of the day they went swimming with the rest of the family in the small pond on their property. Mr. Weasley and Percy had to leave partway through to go to work. Fred and George eventually wandered off to continue inventing, Mrs. Weasley left to start supper, and Ginny went inside to tend to her sorely burnt nose, so they were left alone to discuss the Amulet for several hours.   
  
Mr. Weasley and Percy still weren't home by suppertime, and Mrs. Weasley was getting worried. "Now, go upstairs dears, and happy birthday, Harry. I hope you enjoyed the party. Fred, George, get up those stairs this instant!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, hugging them all.  
  
"Thank you for the best present ever, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with perfect honesty.  
  
"Quite welcome, dear, now up to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming fondly at him.   
  
They all trooped up the stairs, George and Fred to their room, Hermione and Ginny to Ginny's room, while Harry and Ron went to Ron and Percy's room.   
  
Three wonderful weeks passed at the Weasleys', and soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry sent Marissa a note telling her when they would be there.  
  
Dear Marissa,  
We'll be at Diagon Alley a week before school; can you come at that time? Hermione and Ron will both be there, send an answer with my owl, Hedwig.  
-Harry  
P.S.- Thanks for that water globe, I loved it!  
  
Hedwig flew out into the early morning light "You'll really like her, she's funny. Not very good at Quidditch, though," Harry remarked, chuckling.   
  
"Great, we'll see her in a couple of days." Ron yawned.  
  
"Hermione, she's a lot like you. She studies in the summer and showed me this cool freezing charm, she froze the rain drops on her window," Harry said.   
  
"Wow," Ron remarked. "That's cool."  
  
"Oh, honestly, Ron, it's not that hard!" Hermione snapped. Ron looked startled. "I'm sorry, but it's not all that amazing, I could teach you it if you like."   
  
"No thanks, Ms. Know It All! Just because I'm not as good at magic as you doesn't mean you can just rub it in my face!" Ron retorted angrily.  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean it that way, it's just not that hard of a charm. The Summoning Charm is ten times harder," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh, well let's play some Quidditch then, shall we?" Ron suggested, embarrassed.   
  
It was the last week left in the summer till school started when Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley entered Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley and Percy had to work again. "Well, let's start at Flourish and Blotts to get all of your books, then, after we get to Gringotts, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.   
  
"Harry! Over here!" someone yelled. Harry turned around to see Marissa running toward him, Mrs. Underwood right behind her.   
  
"Hi, Marissa," Harry called, waving to her as she ran up, panting. "Ron, Hermione, this is Marissa Underwood. Marissa, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. They're my friends from Hogwarts."  
  
"Hi, guys! It's very nice to meet you, Hermione and Ron," she said, shaking their hands and then Harry's.  
  
"Where are we off to first?" Marissa asked. "Hi, Mum. Ron, Hermione, this is my mum, Claire."  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Weasley, I presume?" Mrs. Underwood asked, shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand vigorously. "It's Marissa's first time at Hogwarts, but she's been in another school and is transferring there to be a fifth year." Mrs. Underwood beamed at Marissa.   
  
"Oh, how nice to meet you! We've heard loads about you from Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling and shaking Mrs. Underwood's hand. "This is my daughter Ginny. She's a fourth year at Hogwarts, and my twin sons Fred and George are both in their seventh year."  
  
"My, my!" Mrs. Underwood said. "That's absolutely wonderful. I'm afraid Mr. Underwood couldn't join us; he works for the Ministry, and lately there's been a lot of work to do."  
  
"Yes, my Arthur too," Mrs. Wealsey remarked. "Well, first we've go to get to Gringotts, care to join us?"  
  
One wild cart ride later the group stood outside Gringotts' white marble steps, Ginny looking quite pale. She was clutching her stomach and looked ready to throw up. Ron didn't look much better, but Marissa seemed to have enjoyed the ride.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Ron said. "Ah, Mum, we'll be getting our school stuff now. Okay?"   
  
"Yes, of course, dears, meet us here when you're done," Mrs. Weasley ordered.  
  
"Marissa, don't spend too much on rubbish, now," Mrs. Underwood warned.  
  
"Of course not, Mother, wouldn't dream of it!" Marissa said, grinning slyly.   
  
They went first to Flourish and Blotts for their books. Rows of bookshelves met their eyes as they roamed the store, searching for the books on their lists.   
  
"Wowm look at all of these books! Mother told me there were a lot, but I never imagined so many books could be in just one place!" Marissa exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, there are a lot," Ron agreed. "Now where are the Hogwarts books? Oh, here!" Ron led them to a towering stack of books, all on their lists. Once the books were all bought and paid for, they stepped out into the sun to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey! Potter, nice girlfriend," Draco taunted, laughing softly. "She actually looks like a girl, unlike your friend the Mudblood. Broke up, did you?"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his friend," Marissa snapped, her eyes narrowing. "And it's none of your business, anyway. Besides, where's your girlfriend? Or even your friends? I don't see any.''   
  
"That's because they're in another shop, Miss Know-It-All," Draco retorted. "Looks like you need some help, because those are the wrong people to hang around with. Paupers and Mudbloods, great company."   
  
"Oh, really?" Marissa said "I don't think so. Have a nice day… ah, what was it? Dinko?" The group pushed past him, Fred and George fuming, and Ron as red as his hair.  
  
"That's not true, don't listen to him! Besides, my dad just got a raise," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh, you didn't think I'd believe all that pish-posh, did you?" Marissa asked surprised. "I mean, you could tell he was lying right through his teeth."   
  
"Yeah, guys, it's not worth it. He's just jealous because Dad is more respected than his father, especially since that second year incident," Ginny said.  
  
"The mangy coward!" Fred spat.  
  
"Let's go there, I see a Firebolt in the window," Marissa suggested, breaking the silence. She started walking toward a nearby shop, and they followed.   
  
The new and improved Silver Arrows! Remember those spectacular Silver Arrows when you were young? Now they're back and better than ever! It goes thirty mph faster than the phenomenal Firebolt and has an unbreakable braking charm. There is also a rubber grip for the hands so that the rider will stay on and have fun! Price 1,000 galleons.   
  
"Wow!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.  
  
"That is a ridiculous price," Hermione said, "but it must be quite a good broom, mustn't it?"   
  
"Yes!" Ginny, Fred, Marissa, and George chorused.  
  
The rest of the day they searched different shops, examining strange magical objects and occasionally meeting another student from Hogwarts. Marissa treated them all to peanut butter and jelly ice creams with exploding cherries, one of which exploded right in Ron's face.  
  
"Bye, Marissa! See you at Hogwarts!" Harry yelled, following the Weasleys as they left Diagon Alley.  
  
"She was really nice, wasn't she?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, she was," Hermione agreed, nibbling at her cone. She had taken the longest to eat her ice cream, since she swiped at her mouth with a napkin after every bite. Ron had not, and his face was a mask of dripping jelly, peanut butter, and cherry.  
  
"Yeah, she's horrible at Quidditch, though, it's actually quite amusing to watch. Maybe we can try to teach her," Harry suggested, laughing at the memory of Marissa flying into a tree branch.   
  
"So did you have fun?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes," they all answered together.  
  
"Great, now let's get home. We've only a week more to sort things out," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, you've got to get packed early, and you too, Ginny; you're always late."   
  
"Oh, brother, all this planning. You know we're still going to be rushing around like lunatics on the day we've got to go to Hogwarts," Ron muttered.   
  
Harry grinned. This was going to be a fun year.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter three! Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks.  
~Misty~  
  
  
  



	4. Bitchy Sue

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Hogwarts, Chapter Four  
by ~Misty~  
  
This is my version of the fifth book, chapter four, this new chaptering deal makes it easier to read it all, please review! Thanks ~Misty~  
  
It was the morning that Hogwarts was to begin, and everyone in the Weasley house was scrambling about preparing to leave. "Harry, I've got your trunk!" Mr. Weasley called. "I'm packing it in the car the Ministry provided for us!"   
  
"I'll get Hedwig!" Harry called, dashing back up the stairs and bumping into Ginny. She blushed and continued running down the stairs. He darted into Ron's room and grabbed Hedwig's cage, then ran downstairs again, Hedwig screeching the whole way down.   
  
"Have you got everything, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, his face haggard.  
  
"Yes." Harry watched George and Fred try to push Ginny's trunk through the door.   
  
"Geez, Ginny have you been making wood sculptures of Harry and stuffing them in your trunk?" Fred teased as they finally got it through the door.  
  
Ginny's cheeks flamed. "No," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Or maybe clay sculptures! Or she could've hired a mason to carve a life size Harry out of stone," Fred joked. Ginny, blushing furiously, ran out of the room, her eyes on the floor.  
  
"You don't have to tease her like that," Hermione scolded, sounding very annoyed. "She has a crush, that's all, and it's none of your business."   
  
"Sorry, Herm-own-ninny," Fred said innocently. "I agree. It's not even like Ginny's the only one with a crush, now, is it?" He gave a loud cough that sounded very much like "Viktor".   
  
"Oh, get over it!" Hermione snapped and walked out of the room, turning beet red just as Ginny had.   
  
"Whoa! What's with her?" Ron asked as he walked into the room. "She seemed really upset."   
  
"Oh, we were only discussing her love for Viktor," Fred said, grinning slyly as Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Well, I'd better help Ginny with the rest of her things," Ron announced, walking hastily from the room.   
  
An hour later everyone was at the train station talking merrily at the upcoming year at Hogwarts, keeping well away from Muggles until they would have to leave.  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.   
  
"Maybe Lupin will come back!" Ron said excitedly. "That would be great!"  
  
"And impossible. Some people don't want a werewolf teaching their kids," Hermione reminded him, pursing her lips. "But I do wish he would come back, he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had."  
  
"Even better than Lockhart, Hermione?" George teased. Hermione stuck her nose in the air and ignored him. Professor Lockhart had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in their second year, and the boys never let her forget her crush on him.   
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Over here!" a voice shouted from behind them. Marissa Underwood appeared breathless at Harry's side. "I've been looking everywhere for you, we just got here!"  
  
"Oh, well we've been here for a bit, where's your Mum?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, she's over there meeting Mr. Weasley, my dad got hung up at the Ministry again, I'm amazed your father got away!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
"Mom said she would disown him if he wasn't here," Ron said grinning.  
  
"Oh Hogwarts is going to be so fun, isn't it?" Marissa said, swinging her arm casually around Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Ah, yeah," Ron said.  
  
"Humph," Hermione said, turning to Harry. "Let's go get on the train to get a good seat, Harry," and with that she marched through the crowd, wheeling her trolley over to the wall, followed by Ginny. Harry shrugged and followed her to the wall between platforms nine and ten.   
  
"Oh there you are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's get to that train now."  
  
"Goodbye!" Mrs. Underwood cried as Harry and Hermione ran towards the wall, and suddenly they were panting in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Lets go!" Hermione said sharply, tugging on Harry's arm.   
  
"What about Ron and Marissa?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're just fine on their own, Harry! They'll find us later!" Hermione said. "Come on." Harry shrugged and followed her over to a large tree where she stopped. "I don't know about you but I don't really feel like seeing Loverboy and Miss Perfect right now," Hermione muttered crossly.   
  
"What? Who?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Ron and Marissa!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, they aren't…are they?" Harry was surprised; he didn't think Marissa would be the type of girl Ron would go for… then again, there was Fleur. But she was elegant, while Marissa was clumsy and talkative.   
  
"Really? Well, Ginny, what classes are you taking this year?" Harry asked, trying to change the topic. But before Ginny could answer, another voice interrupted.  
  
"There you are!" someone said behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Marissa, Fred, and George rushed towards them.  
  
"Great!" Hermione grumbled, "I'm going to find a compartment, bye Mrs. Weasley," Mrs. Weasley hugged her "And thank you for letting me stay with you!" Hermione added dashing off to the train.   
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno," Harry answered confused.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time! Get on that train!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, hugging them all.  
  
They dashed onto the train. Harry found Hermione first; she was in the last compartment of the train reading Hogwarts, a History for the fiftieth time. Ginny sat down next to her and Harry sat across from her, soon to be joined by Marissa.  
  
"I think I'll more over there, more window light," Hermione muttered, moving to a dark corner at the very back of the compartment.   
  
"Hi, scoot over Ginny," Ron said, plopping down on the seat next to Ginny. "So Marissa, what's your house like?" Marissa and Ron went into a deep conversation about her house, which turned into a discussion about Quidditch. Harry and Ginny just sat there, bored out of their minds listening. Harry went over to sit next to Hermione, followed by Ginny, who had a very annoyed look on her face. Ron had just been retelling the story he'd nearly been 'killed' by Sirius Black, even though he knew Sirius was innocent. Harry grew angry as he described how Sirius nearly decapitated him. He opened his mouth to say something and received a sharp kick in the shins from Hermione.  
  
"Harry, don't! Remember, we're the only one's who know he's innocent, except for Ron, but he obviously would rather lie to impress Marissa than be a good friend," Hermione whispered warningly.  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly, glaring at Ron. "He's got no right to make Sirius out as some monster!" he hissed angrily.   
  
"I know, he's acting like a jerk, he has been ever since that eyelash-batting-dip showed up," Hermione snapped. Harry decided he'd better take a nap before Hermione bit his head off or Ron asked him to perform any dramatic parts of his story.   
  
When Harry awoke Ron was still talking energetically about how he and Harry followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest in their second year. Hermione was still reading but she had switched to one of Lockhart's books, Gadding with Ghouls. Ginny was asleep, her flaming red hair lighting up the compartment, and Ron was now laughing about how Marissa had fallen off her broom all the time when Harry had come over to her house.   
  
"Hermione, how can you read in the dark!" Harry asked pulling the book away from her face and seeing the expression on her face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I just miss my Mom and Dad, I didn't get to see them before we left," Hermione said hastily, forcing a smile, but Harry wasn't convinced.  
  
"Hermione, if something's bothering you…" Harry began.  
  
"I'm fine!" Hermione snapped, waking Ginny up. She squinted her eyes and looked around sleepily.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Ginny asked, stretching.  
  
"Yup," Harry answered absentmindedly.  
  
A few minutes later they were all outside wrapped their cloaks around themselves as tightly as possible to prevent any heat from escaping. "I'm freezing," Marissa said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Here," Ron said giving her his cloak. Hermione scowled, and Marissa looked smug.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooh wow, we never had anything like this at my old school! Let's get in that carriage, Ron!" Marissa exclaimed as the horseless carriages that carried them to Hogwarts arrived. Hermione gritted her teeth and climbed in, followed by Harry. "Oh, sorry, Ginny, there's not enough room for you." Marissa smiled brightly as Ginny looked forlornly into the carriage.   
  
"I'll go and sit with Fred and George," Ginny mumbled, walking away with her head down.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Marissa, Ginny always sit with us," Hermione said, glaring at Marissa.   
  
"Well, things change," Marissa said coldly. "If you want to sit with her so much, you can leave."   
  
"All right, then, I will!" Hermione spat, stalking out of the carriage and casting a furious look at Marissa over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! There's no reason to get upset!" Ron said naively and Hermione looked away, hatred still burning in her eyes.   
  
  
They soon arrived at the Great Hall. "First years this way, please," said a sharp voice, and they turned to find Professor McGonagall standing there. "You, Marissa, right with the first years." Everyone crowded into the large banquet hall where the Sorting would take place.   
  
"Jenkins, Molly," Professor McGongall said. A short blonde girl with glasses stood up and walked over to a stool on which lay an old frayed hat, the Sorting Hat. Molly put it on and it immediately shouted…  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!"   
  
"Silver, Topaz." A tall, pretty girl with long reddish-brown hair walked up to the hat and plopped it on her head.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Brown, Gregory," Professor McGonagall called out, and a chubby redhaired boy walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted once again.  
  
"Green, Veronica," Professor McGonagall said loudly. A tall girl with black hair walked up, an unpleasant smirk on her face. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Veronica strolled back to the Slytherin table, looking quite smug. After that 'Johnson, Mary' was the first to join Ravenclaw and then 'Jacobs, Linda" was placed in placed in Gryffindor. After all of the first years' names were called, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"I have a new fifth year student to introduce you to. Marissa Underwood, please come up here to be sorted as one of the fifth years," Professor McGonagall said. Marissa walked energetically to the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat was silent for awhile when suddenly Marissa grabbed it off and crammed it back on. Suddenly her wand clattered to the floor.  
  
"OOPS!" Marissa yelled, and picked it back up.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted somewhat oddly, as if it had a sore throat.   
  
Many people glanced around, unsure of what to do, but Professor McGonagall started clapping, so everyone else began clapping too. After a feeble applause Marissa sat down between Ron and Hermione as the food began appearing on the golden plates at the table.   
  
"That was fun, wasn't it, Ron?" she asked, helping herself to everything in reach. After a half an hour Harry was full of blueberry pie and steak and mashed potatoes but he still wanted to stay for Dumbledore's speech.  
  
Hermione stood up abruptly. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll get the password from a prefect."   
  
"I'm going with Hermione," Ginny said, running after her.   
  
"Ron, you know you're kind of acting like a jerk to Hermione," Harry murmured to him.   
  
"Hmmmm? Where'd she go off to?" Ron asked, uninterested.   
  
"To the Common Room. What's up with you, anyway, Ron?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Ron answered. "Leave me alone!"   
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, then shoved his chair back and stormed away. Ron didn't even seem to notice. As he reached the Common Room, Harry realized that he didn't know the password.   
  
"Hermione? Can you hear me? What's the password?" Harry yelled, pounding on the wall beside the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"Hey? Who? What?" The Fat Lady asked sleepily. "Oh, it's you. Well, if you don't know the password you'll have to wait." Harry slumped against the wall, hoping someone would come soon. A half an hour later Parvti Patil and Lavendar Brown came up.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me what the password is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, the password is 'Jelly Slugs'. Have you been waiting here for a long time?" Parvati asked, looking amused.  
  
"Not that long," Harry said irritably as he got to his feet. The Fat Lady swung open to admit them. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, so Harry decided to go up to his dormitory. He trudged up the stairs and went in.   
  
Harry found his luggage and Hedwig's cage, lying on his old bed. Harry began to unpack when he saw the water globe Marissa had given him. He wound it and set it carefully on the nightstand beside his bed. He listened carefully to the words, lying on his bed with his head on his arms, and soon drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
  
"Harry wake up, it's almost time for Charms," Ron said, shaking Harry awake.   
  
"Hmm? It's morning already?" Harry asked sleepily, trying to find his glasses.  
  
"Yes, hurry, Marissa's already up!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Is Hermione up yet?" Harry asked, yawning.  
  
"I dunno." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Ron, Hermione's been one of your best friends since first year and you just met Marissa a few days ago! What's wrong with you? You've been ignoring all your friends just for her, and frankly, she doesn't seem like that nice a person to me," Harry snapped, jamming his glasses onto his nose.  
  
"I'm just being nice," Ron protested, glaring at Harry. "If you don't want to be nice to Marissa, that's fine with me, but I think Marissa's a nice person, and I want to have fun with her. You've got to admit Hermione's a bit of a stick in the mud." Suddenly the door, which had been open a crack, slammed, and the sound of someone sobbing drifted back to them.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry groaned. "See what you've caused? Now you've hurt her feelings even more!"   
  
"What'd you mean even more?" Ron asked foolishly.  
  
"You've been ignoring her the whole time!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his books and rushing out the door.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Ron grumbled, but no was there to hear him.   
  
Harry ran down into the Common Room to find Ginny glaring at him. "Harry, that was so mean! Why'd you talk about her behind her back, and with Ron!" she demanded.  
  
"We weren't. Well, I wasn't! I was telling him off for ignoring her!" Harry said, exasperated.   
  
"Oh, well, better catch up with her and tell her that, because she thinks you don't want to be her friend either. She went to Charms,`" Ginny said meekly, looking embarrassed.   
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry called as he ran out the portrait hole and ran smack into Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I was telling Ron to knock it off, but he was being an idiot," Harry wheezed.  
  
"I know you were defending me Harry, thanks. Can we go to Charms before Ron comes? He's really getting on my nerves," Hermione declared loudly. Harry nodded and they set off for Charms. As they entered they saw Ron and Marissa sitting next to each other and Neville sitting two desks behind them. Ginny suddenly hurried in and took a seat next to Neville, who was delighted. Harry and Hermione took a seat behind Ginny and Neville so they didn't have to hear Ron's constant blabbing.   
  
"TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PRACTICE THE SONORUS CHARM ON THE PERSON SITTING NEXT TO YOU!" Professor Flitwick's magically magnified voice bellowed.   
  
"Sonorus!" Hermione yelled, pointing at Harry.   
  
"HERMIONE, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Harry asked, his voice booming. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Easy, now try it on me!" Hermione urged.  
  
"SONORUS!" Harry said, shaking the whole room. Several people clapped their hands over their ears.   
  
"CLASS, PUT ON THESE EARMUFFS AND THEN USE THE CHARM!" Professor Flitwick bellowed, handing out large blue fluffy ear muffs to each person.   
  
Harry put them on and said "HERMIONE? IS YOUR VOICE LOUD YET?" but this time his voice sounded a lot quieter even to him; he supposed Professor Flitwick had magically fixed them.   
  
"YES, CAN'T YOU TELL?" Hermion's magnified voice asked as she put on her earmuffs.   
  
Harry nodded "BUT IT'S A GOOD THING WE'VE GOT THESE EAR MUFFS, OTHER WISE WE'D BE DEAF." Harry looked over to Marissa's and Ron's table, where they were laughing helplessly at Ginny, who'd had her voice shrunk till she could only speak in high squeaky tones after Neville had messed up the charm.   
  
"HEY! OUT OF THE WAY STUDENTS, I'VE GOT TO HELP MS. WEASLEY HERE, OUT OF THE WAY," Professor ordered, rushing to Ginny.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hermione snapped, joining Ginny.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Ron retorted, his magnified voice shaking with laughter. Harry glared at Marissa and Ron and went over to comfort Ginny. She began to cry, but Ron and Marissa kept laughing.  
  
"QUIETUS," Hermione said, pointing to Ginny's throat, and her voice went back to normal. "Shrinko!" Hermione pointed her wand at Ron as she said this and suddenly Ron's voice shrank until his was higher than Ginny's. "Not so funny now, is it?" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Enough, class! Miss Granger, I'm very disappointed in you! Sit down and use the charm Quietus to change your partner's voice back to normal," Professor Flitwick said, stooping over to help Ginny. "Class dismissed!" The class spilled out into the hall, Ron and Marissa weak from laughter.  
  
"You're a slimy jerk, Ron!" Hermione snapped, pointing her wand at him.  
  
"What?" Ron said, astounded.  
  
"Can't you see how upset Ginny was? You really hurt her feelings, you jerk!" Hermione snapped. "I hope you drop dead, both of you!"  
  
"Well, fine then, I don't care," Ron said huffily.  
  
"She's really quite a bitch, isn't she, Harry?" Marissa asked, still giggling.  
  
"No, and if anyone is acting that way, it's you," Harry said quietly, leaving Ron and Marissa in shock. He ran down the hall after Hermione. "Hermione?" She had already disappeared into a girl's bathroom. "Why is Ron being such a jerk?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"I'm not," Ron said, walking up behind Harry.  
  
"Yes, you are," Harry snapped. "Why are you being such a creep to Hermione? She's your best friend!"   
  
"Not anymore. Hey, Harry, what'd you think about Marissa? You know, as a girlfriend, not just a friend," Ron asked.  
  
"I think she'd be a horrible girlfriend for you Ron, it's not you. She's being a real jerk to Ginny and Hermione, and since you met her you've been acting like one, too," Harry replied.   
  
"You're just jealous because for once little Ron Weasley will have something that famous Harry Potter doesn't, a cute girlfriend!" Ron said hotly, and he stalked off.   
  
"What an idiot" Harry whispered, watching him go. "He's doing this because he's jealous?"   
  
  
A/N: This chapter was where the Bitchy Sue remark comes into play, except she's not really a Sue, and I don't plan to make her one either!   
  
~Misty~  
  



	5. Ron's Back, New Teacher, and Explosions

Harry Potter and the Amulet of Hogwarts, Chapter Five  
By ~Misty~  
  
A/N: Hi everyone and thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I changed the font to make it easier to read since Topaz was complaining. I think it looks better myself, but don't tell Topaz, or she'll be gloating for months. Thanks again to Topaz for proofreading the story. Well, let's see what you think of this chapter… ~Misty~  
  
Disclaimer: This story and all of my original characters belong to me, but if you want to use the characters, ask me and I'll probably say yes. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.   
  
A/N: Because I wasn't sure if you knew this, 'blue roan' in a horse means that the horse's coat has black and white hairs mixed together that look bluish from far away. Roan means white hairs mixed with a solid color.  
  
  
  
Harry turned and walked outside to the Care of Magical Creatures class, where a group of a winged horses were tethered inside a makeshift corral. Hermione was already there, patting a blue roan winged horse, and another row of flying horses stood beside it in a variety of colors: strawberry roan, chestnut, black, white, and dapple gray.   
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Hermione said, stroking the blue roan lovingly.   
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, walking up to the flying horse next to Hermione's. Harry stroked its silky chestnut neck, and the horse nudged him gently, pawing the ground with one hoof. Behind them Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing by a tree and with identical malicious looks on their faces. Ron arrived and joined Marissa, who gave him a flirtatious smile.  
  
"All righ' class, these 'ere are flying horses, or aviquines," Hagrid announced.   
  
"Ooooooooooooooooh!" Lavender Brown squealed, scaring her dapple gray aviquine.   
  
"Careful! They're high-strung creatures and they aren't used ter humans, they've jest arrived fresh from the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid warned. Lavender nodded and shut her mouth. "So, as long as yeh don't fool around too much or touch their ears yeh'll be fine. Yeh see, aviquines have very sensitive ears; they can hear things from miles away. They also can sense things much better than we can. For instance, they can feel tremors from an earthquake a day before humans can! They can sense distress, fear, and any other emotions; even the smallest emotion can be picked up by these fellas." Hagrid patted the chocolaty brown aviquine.   
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind the corral. The winged horses reared up in fright and took off flying as high as their tethers would allow while students screamed and ran. It was a scene of total disarray.  
  
"Watch out, Harry!" Hermione gasped as the blue roan whirled dangerously close to Harry's head.  
  
Harry crouched down and ran out of the way. Ron had barely noticed, he was busy staring at Marissa.  
  
"Is everyone all righ'?" Hagrid asked anxiously, soothing the aviquine nearest him. "Now what blinking idiot started the firework?" He showing them a twisted, charred Filbuster's firework in the palm of his giant hand. "Good, no one's injured. You stay 'ere while I try an calm 'em down!" Hagrid ordered.  
  
Hermione glared at a dumbfounded Ron. "Ron! Didn't you notice Harry was almost killed?!"  
  
"Not really. Sorry, Harry," Ron said absentmindedly.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter with you? Ginny just switched into advanced charms because she did really well last year and she was really nervous. You laughed at her when Neville make a mistake! You mortified her! You're her brother and you turned around and laughed at her!" Hermione cried.   
  
"It was funny," Ron said, snickering. Marissa laughed nastily.  
  
"Stop laughing," Hermione said in deadly voice.   
  
"Why should I?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Because, quite frankly, I'm sick of you! I'm sick of you being such a snobby jerk and a stupid git!" Hermione spat.   
  
"Really, you're pathetic! I never saw such a pitiful little bitch before, you should be ashamed…" Marissa began, but she was cut off by Hermione slapping her across the face.   
  
"WOW, HERMIONE!" Dean Thomas shouted. Marissa, still shocked from being smacked so hard, finally came to her senses. She looked Hermione straight in the eyes.  
  
"You're so pathetic. What makes you think that Ron would ever--" Marissa began, but Hermione had already disappeared.   
  
"What's goin' on 'ere'?" Hagrid asked.   
  
"Cheap little - Oh, hello, Hagrid," Marissa mumbled, startled when Hagrid appeared in front of her.   
  
"Well, since there's been a bit o' a mess this lesson...." Hagrid began, and Malfoy snickered.   
  
"That's just a bit understated," Marissa muttered, scowling at Hagrid.   
  
"Well…ah, the bloomin' idiot who set off that firework caused that, and if anyone knows anything you ought to tell me. Aviquines are very sensitive creatures, and very useful." Hagrid looked around hopefully, but no one stepped forward. Harry furrowed his brow. Why was Marissa doing this? Why did she hate Hermione so much? He started back up to Hogwarts, his mind buzzing with questions.  
  
"Jelly slugs," Harry said to the Fat Lady. She nodded and swung forward to allow him to enter. "Hermione? Are you in here?"  
  
"She is, but she's a bit upset...." a girl's soft voice answered. Harry turned to his right and saw Ginny sitting on a couch, wringing her hands nervously. Harry walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Ginny.   
  
"Do you know where Hermione is? Is she okay?" Harry asked earnestly.   
  
"Yes, she's in the dormitory for girls - I share a room with her because I didn't know anyone else in first year but her and Professor McGonagall said I could," Ginny said, blushing.   
  
"Well, can you get her to come down here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Sure, I can try, but it's going to be a challenge," Ginny replied, smiling. She started up the stairs and disappeared through a door that was labeled "Fifth Year Girl's Dormitory". Moments later the door creaked open and Hermione appeared, puffy eyed but smiling, Ginny shooing her along.   
  
"I'm okay, Harry, you don't have to worry. You can go to lunch. I just don't feel like seeing them there," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, concerned.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione assured him, smiling weakly.   
  
"Well, you'll be at Potions, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Of course," Hermione said, making a face. Harry started to leave when Seamus and Dean burst into the Common Room.   
  
"Oy! Hermione! That smack was unbelievable! Maybe you could teach Dean how throw a punch that hurts!" Seamus yelled. "Ow!" he exclaimed as Dean punched him on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione said, rushing back upstairs. Harry smiled and turned to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan sitting down on two soft plush armchairs.   
  
"Hey, Harry, where'd the star of Magical Creatures class go?" Dean asked, smiling impishly.  
  
"To the girl's dormitory," Harry said, taking a seat next to Dean. "What are you doing here, why aren't you at lunch?"  
  
"Ron and Marissa were…putting on disgusting displays at lunch, and we had enough. They were coming up here after us - to have a little more privacy, I suspect," Dean said beginning to laugh.   
  
"What were they doing?" Harry demanded.   
  
"Well, they were snogging right in front of McGonagall," Seamus answered, snickering uncontrollably.   
  
"You'll see," Dean assured him.   
  
"Great, like I wanted to," Harry grumbled. At this very moment Ron and Marissa strolled hand in hand into the common room, looking very smug. Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.   
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron and I are a couple now," Marissa announced, kissing Ron on the nose and giggling.   
  
"That's revolting!" Seamus stated. Privately, Harry agreed.   
  
"Hey, don't talk about Rissa that way!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew!" Ginny squealed. "They have names for each other!"   
  
"Ronniekins, lets get out of here, maybe to a private bathroom?" Marissa suggested.   
  
"Ok…" Ron agreed hesitantly, and they went out of the room, whispering.   
  
"Wow, that was disgusting," Dean said.  
  
"What's gotten into him? He's acting as if someone took over his body or someone possessed him!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Harry, I think that she's faking it, and she might hurt Ron," Ginny said worriedly.   
  
"Who cares. He's hurt everyone else, he deserves it!" Harry snapped, stalking out of the room, leaving Ginny bewildered and Seamus and Dean shocked. Harry stomped out into the hall and began walking slowly toward Potions.  
  
"Harry! Wait up! I'll walk with you, now that they're gone!" Hermione yelled breathlessly, trying to catch up.   
  
"Why is Ron acting like such a jerk?" Harry asked, frustrated. "It's really getting on my nerves!"   
  
"Yes, I know, mine too. He thinks he's so special just because a half-wit skank would go out with him and pretend to like him...." Hermione said quietly. Behind them a tall figure with red hair ran past them, a look of shock and unhappiness on his face. "Ron!" Hermione gasped. "He didn't wait to hear the rest, I want the old Ron back."   
  
"Me too, let's catch up to him and explain. We've only got five minutes till Potions!" Harry exclaimed, and they set off running after Ron.   
  
"RON! PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" Hermione yelled. Ron stopped suddenly and whirled around, a look of pure anger and hurt painted on his face.   
  
"Why don't you just say it? That you don't really want to be my friends, that you think I'm jerk, a real idiot and a sniveling loser! Well, I'm not!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, can't you understand? Marissa's acting like a jerk to Hermione! In fact, Marrisa is a jerk to everyone. We just want the old Ron back! That's what Hermione was about to say, but instead of listening to the rest you just bolted. Ron you're our best friend, doesn't that mean more than a girl? A girl who is being a jerk to everyone you know?" Harry said angrily, his green eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Well…we broke up, actually. She's Malfoy's girlfriend now," Ron admitted sadly. "To think she left me for him.... Well, are you happy now?"   
  
"YES!" Hermione hugged him around the waist, making Ron's face turn the same color as his hair.  
  
"And I guess I was kind of a...." Ron began.   
  
"Jerk!" Hermione provided. "Well, as long as you're here now and you're not with that creep, let's go to Potions!"  
  
"Hermione, ah, Potions started five minutes ago," Harry said.  
  
"Run!" Hermione exclaimed. Five minutes later they arrived puffing and panting at Snape's dungeon.  
  
"Well, how nice of you to join us, Potter, Weasley, Granger. Take your seats and ten points from Gryffindor for being late," Professor Snape said, his lip curling in a sneer. the Slytherins snickered while the Gryffindors glared at Snape.   
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron found a seat in the back with three dusty black chairs and a big black desk that had graffiti all over it, from years of use.   
  
"Today, class, we will be making a form of hair growing potion. It will grow hair where ever you place it, so do be careful or you may end up with Ms. Granger's hairdo," Professor Snape sneered, making all the Slytherins laugh. Harry and Ron both gritted their teeth as Hermione flushed pink and glared at Snape. When she looked up a gleam of amusement danced in her eyes.   
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione said, her hand shooting through the air, "isn't true that if people had slimy black hair that if the hair was grown back it would always be slimy?"   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Ms. Granger, and another two for disrupting the class!" Professor Snape spat. Hermione smiled triumphantly. "First you pour two cups of cold water, two handfuls of hairy tongue plant leaves, two apricots, a Raotane root, and stir, then add a strand of hair from your own head.!"   
  
Hermione stirred her potion and added the ingredients Professor Snape had passed out until it was a greenish-brown color and placed a spoonful on her hair. Ron nearly fell off his chair when her hair rippled and changed to straight auburn.  
  
"But Hermione, I thought you could only have your kind of hair!" Ron exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"Well, it can use what's in your genes, try it," Hermione said smiling. Harry and Ron added their ingredients and stirred. Harry's potion turned bright blue and and Ron's turned clear.   
  
Harry dipped a spoonful of his potion and poured it on his hair. He felt a strange, prickling sensation, and when he pulled out one hair and held it to the light, it was bright red and curly.   
  
Ron tried it and to his distaste his hair turned a mousy brown. Hermione had changed her hair color again, this time to thick, luxurious black curls.  
  
"Wow, someone in my family was blond!" Ron exclaimed as his hair lightened to blond.   
  
"You look so funny with blond hair!' Hermione exclaimed, her black curls bouncing in excitement. Ron was looking at Hermione a little strangely, as if he had missed her, but then, he probably had.   
  
Hermione watched Draco and Marissa stroll into class about forty minutes late. "Harry, Ron, look. Aren't they the perfect couple?"  
  
"Draco and…Marissa, I presume. Sit down, read the board and get to work," Professor Snape ordered. Marissa snuggled closely against Draco as they took a seat in the front of the dungeon.   
  
"Eeeeeeeeew!" Hermione whispered.   
  
"Is there something you would like to say to the whole class, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked dangerously.  
  
"No…" Hermione stifled a giggle as Marissa kissed Draco's ear.   
  
"Well then. Let's get one with class, shall we?" Professor Snape said, strolling around to check the other students' potions. Finally class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. They stopped outside Potions to talk.  
  
"Finally the last, no more classes until tomorrow. Whew, what a long day," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, well, let's go get to work," Hermione said.   
  
Professor Snape had given them the task of doing an essay on the history of hair growing potions, Professor Flitwick had asked them to practice a new charm, Incarnatus, which would make any existing substance or thing that you pictured in your mind appear at your side. Even Hagrid had asked them to read up about flying horses. They were swamped with work.  
  
Harry and Ron trailed behind Hermione as they climbed up to the Gryffindor tower. "Why'd they give us so much homework?" Ron grumbled.   
  
"I don't know…to make sure we don't have any free time?" Harry suggested.   
  
"Oh, you two! Hurry up! We've got to get a move on!" Hermione said. They reached the portrait, where the Fat Lady was playing Go Fish with one of her friends. "Jelly Slugs."   
  
"Yes, dears, in you go," she said cheerily, swinging forward to let them enter the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry clambered in and settled down on a couch.   
  
"I think I'll start with Potions, since it's the hardest," Hermione murmured. She reached for her bag just as Ron reached for his. Their hands touched and Hermione pulled hers away, a flush crawling up her face. "Well ah, Harry what are you going to work on?" she asked.   
  
"Er, Potions, I guess. Will you help me with the dates? Snape told us so fast that I didn't get a chance to write it down," Harry explained.   
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course. Ron, why don't you work on it too; that way we'll all get it out of the way."  
  
"Nah, it's not due for three more days! Why would I want to start it early?" Ron asked, grinning.   
  
"Oh, Ron, it wouldn't hurt you to act a little responsible for a while!" Hermione chided.   
  
"Oh no! Here we go again!" Ron said laughing. Hermione swelled up remarkably like a bull frog and threw a pillow at Ron's face.   
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Hermione. It missed, hitting Harry in the face and knocking his glasses off. Harry shoved them back up his nose and threw the pillow back at Ron, accidentally hitting Hermione instead. Soon they were having a vigorous pillow fight.   
  
"I've come at a bad time, I see," Professor McGonagall said dryly from the doorway. "I've come to tell you that your New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has not showed up yet, but he should by tomorrow morning. First period will be delayed; everyone should be at breakfast as of nine o' clock sharp," Professor McGonagall said, her lips curving into a smile of amusement as she watched Hermione try to calm her static hair. "Now, please straighten this common room up and do something productive, like your homework."   
  
"I thought she was going to kill us!" Ron let out a relieved sigh after the entrance closed.   
  
"I know, I thought we were goners. Guess she's not such a stick in the mud after all," Harry said thoughtfully - or at least, as thoughtfully as he could with his glasses dangling from one ear and his hair standing straight up.  
  
~*~  
  
As he lay in bed that night Harry thought about the amulet. He stared at the water globe, glowing softly on his bureau, and wondered what it had to do with the amulet. I'll go see Dobby tomorrow for sure, Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Harry was awoken by Ron saying, "Harry, get up, it's eight fifty and the assembly will be at nine! Hurry, get dressed, we've got to go!" He shook Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and putting on his glasses. He threw on his robes and started down the stairs with Ron right behind him.   
  
"Oh, there you are! Quick, lets go!" Hermione said, striding towards the common room entrance. Ron and Harry followed, moving fast to keep up with her. When they reached the hall it was already full of chattering students, seated at their tables and enjoying breakfast. Hermione hastily took a seat at the Gryffindor table and the boys sat next to her.  
  
"I wonder who Dumbledore's found this time, I hope it's someone good!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, that would be a nice change," Hermione murmured, selecting a piece of toast and buttering it.   
  
"That was nice of Dumbledore to give us extra time to introduce the new professor, wasn't it? Pity we have to miss part of Defense Against the Dark Arts, though," Harry said, passing Ron the porridge.   
  
"Any class time missed is okay with me," Ron said, "but pity it wasn't Potions,"   
  
"Yes, that would've been nice. What do we have after Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.   
  
"We have Transfiguration, and then.... Oh, great, we have Divination last," Harry answered gloomily.   
  
"How wonderful, I have Arithmancy today!" Hermione squealed happily.  
  
Ron gave her a disgusted look. "You're so weird."  
  
"Oh, look, Dumbledore's about to announce the new professor!" Harry said eagerly, looking at the teacher's table. "Think that dark-haired guy is the new one?" Ron and Hermione shrugged.   
  
"This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore announced to the students, gesturing for the man to stand up. "Professor Blake."  
  
A smiling, handsome young man stood up and waved at them. "Hello, everyone. I hope we'll have a wonderful school year, and don't worry, I don't give a lot of homework!"  
  
"He sounds great," Ron said happily. "Not much homework? Looks like we lucked out this time."  
  
Professor Blake sat back down and smiled at Dumbledore, who smiled back at him briefly and reached for the syrup.  
  
Even Hermione seemed to like the new professor. "He's very handsome, isn't he?" she asked, peering over the students' heads. "But I do hope he'll give us enough homework."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't." He glanced over at the Slytherin table and his face soured. Harry followed his glance and saw Draco Malfoy and Marissa kissing.  
  
Harry chewed a bite of toast and swallowed. "I wonder if he'll be as annoying as Lockhart."  
  
"I hope not," Ron said fervently. "But Hermione might not mind."  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away and took a bite of porridge.  
  
"Fifteen more minutes till Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry announced.   
  
"Good, now we can find out what the new professor will be like," Hermione said eagerly, picking up her book bag and getting to her feet. "Let's go, breakfast is over in a few minutes."  
  
"A few minutes!" Ron sputtered. "More like ten! It's too early, Hermione."  
  
Hermione ignored him and began walking out of the Great Hall. Ron sighed and followed her, with Harry behind him.  
  
  
Professor Blake was already sitting at his desk when they entered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose the desk near the window, wiping the dust off the chairs before that sat down.  
  
"Oh, hello. What are your names? It wouldn't hurt to take attendance early," Professor Blake said cheerfully.   
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron replied. He glanced at Harry. "He's Harry Potter."  
  
Professor Blake raised his eyebrows. "Harry Potter? Pleasure to meet you. And you, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron looked delighted that Harry wasn't being fussed over, but he was no more pleased than Harry, who could clearly remember the torture he'd gone through with Lockhart in second year.  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady?" Blake continued, turning to Hermione.   
  
She blushed. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Top of the class, aren't you? Professor McGonagall mentioned you," Blake said, and Hermione blushed again, looking pleased.   
  
The class began to stream in, people eyeing the new professor with curiosity. Harry took out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and opened it.  
  
"Oh, we won't need those," Professor Blake said, glancing at Harry's textbook. "I rarely use books. I find that experience is more useful."  
  
Ron looked gave a joyful whoop and stuffed his textbook back into his book bag roughly. "All right!"  
  
"Well, today we are going to have to take some notes on trolls, I had originally planned a fun activity, but since our class period has been shortened by a half hour there isn't enough time. Oh, well, next time, then. Let's get out our scrolls and quills, shall we? Don't worry, there isn't that much writing involved!" Professor Blake assured them.   
  
"Well, personally I don't mind taking a few good notes," Hermione said, "but learning hands-on is good, too."  
  
"Very good, let's get started." Professor Blake held up a photograph of a lage troll picking its nose. "The most common kind of troll is the mountain troll. As you may know, trolls aren't very bright. Much like our friend Severus Snape."   
  
The class giggled, shooting delighted looks at each other. Ron's mouth hung open.   
  
"He insulted Snape!" he hissed, jabbing Harry in the side. "Could a teacher get more perfect?  
  
~*~  
  
"Great, now we've got Divination," Ron groaned several hours later.  
  
"Well, you should have dropped it like me, it's a load of rubbish," Hermione scolded.   
  
"Well, I dunno what else I'd take," Ron said, annoyed.   
  
"Well, I'm off to Arthimancy, see you later!" Hermione said, turning her heel and walking away, swinging her bookbag. Ron and Harry climbed what seemed like an eternity of stairs before they reached the Divination tower.   
  
"Wow, I forget how long that takes. Let's go in," Harry said, panting as he placed his hand on the ladder that led up to the trap door, the entrance to the stifling classroom. Harry and Ron climbed up and took seats near a window, trying to get a slight breeze as the all too familiar hot, sickly, perfumed air flooded their senses.   
  
"Good day, class, and welcome to your second year of Dinvination. Today we shall be gazing into crystal balls," Professor Trewanley announced in her misty voice. Parvati and Lavender squealed with excitement.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "Honestly, it's not that impressive." Lavender and Parvati stuck their noses in the air and turned away from him.   
  
"Some people just don't have the gift," Lavender said loudly. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
"Now, now, class, please begin," Professor Trelwaney said.   
  
Lavender offered to hand out the crystal balls, and Harry and Ron took turns looking into them.  
  
"Do you think this means there's going to lots of clouds tonight?" Harry joked, pointing at his crystal ball.  
  
"Probably. I can't see anything else either, unless it's smoke from a huge fire," Ron said.   
  
"Wow! That's probably what's going to happen! Ron, you've really improved!" Harry said in mock admiration, and they both burst out laughing.   
  
"Please, you are disturbing the psychic vibrations," Professor Trelawney said, looking quite irritated. Harry and Ron stifled their laughter and began looking blankly into the crystal ball again. They cracked jokes and talked quietly the rest of class and then made their way down to lunch, sitting next to Hermione.   
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron. What'd you do this time in that phony class?" Hermione asked, taking a seat beside Harry.   
  
"Crystal ball gazing, very boring," Ron answered. "Of course, not that we really did anything, but we didn't get any homework, either."   
  
"Oh, we got lots of homework in Arthimancy, but I think it was worth it because we learned all about some really fascinating things today," Hermione said.   
  
"What class do we have next?" Ron asked, grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the table.   
  
"We've got…History of Magic next and then we're all done till tomorrow. Oh good, we've got Herbology, but first we have Charms and Transfiguration. This new three class schedule is a bit bothersome, but it's the fifth year schedule and at least there isn't any more double Potions," Hermione answered.  
  
"Great, time to fill in my nap," Harry said, smirking.   
  
"Harry! Don't you know that if you slept you'd be missing important information, information that could be on tests?" Hermione said, faking astonishment. Ron and Harry broke into laughter.  
  
"Well I would have thought that the two of you would have wanted to take education more seriously. Oh, well, they're your marks," Hermione sniffed. "Let's go early so we can get good seats," she added, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and striding out of the hall.   
  
"Honestly, why does she think that there aren't going to be any seats left? No one likes that class, why would anyone else be there early?" Ron grumbled as he and Harry picked up their book bags and followed reluctantly.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END (of the chapter)  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  



	6. A Revelation

**Harry Potter and the Amulet of Hogwarts, Chapter Six By °Miasma°**

Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs after Hermione, both were grumbling. 

"Hermione, could you please slow down? Do you think that Professor Binns is going to blurt out some interesting history fact?" Ron snorted. 

Hermione whirled around and glared at them, "It is good practice to be prompt, even for History of Magic..." Ron rolled his eyes and glared after her. Harry shook his head, what weird people he had chosen for friends. They arrived at the classroom, to Harry and Ron's surprise, right on time. 

"Eheh...thanks Hermione," Harry whispered as they slid into their seats. Hermione gave him a curt nod in reply, Harry snorted, sometimes Hermione was just too much. Throughout the lesson Harry entertained himself by reading the graffiti. He sniggered at one long message scrawled in the wood: 

_** Hallo, my name is professor duller, You shall never find anyone with a stick up his bum that is as large as mine Bla bla bla bla bla.... these are the words I say Hey, who said I could rhyme anyway? **_

Professor Binns looked up, "What is it Potter? Do you find something about ancient toiletry amusing?" 

Harry stifled a laugh, "No-no sir," Hermione gave him a kick under the table along with a cold glare. Ron eyed him curiously, he was about to lean over and ask what Harry had been laughing at when Hermione elbowed him. 

"Ouch!" Ron muttered, slouching down into his usual position. 

~§~ 

Harry sighed with relief, they had just gotten out of the History of Magic, "Phew...that was getting really...boring." 

Ron nodded in agreement, "It's sunk to an all time low..." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "If you two studied as much as you complained you'd be getting better marks than me!" 

Ron poked her, "Hey, that wasn't nice," 

"Oh don't get sour on me, you know it's true," Hermione smirked. 

"I'm hurt!" Ron exclaimed dramatically, "I think I'm going to fall over and die!" 

"That, is something that would be good for all of humanity, Weasley," an unpleasant voice drawled from somewhere behind them, "so why don't you just get on with it?" this comment was followed by some obnoxious giggling. 

Ron spun on his heel to see the offenders, "Should've know, what do you want, Malfoy?" he asked coldly. 

"Just to tell you to move out of the way..." Malfoy sneered, shoving past them with Marissa hanging on his arm. 

"Oh Rooooooon!" Marissa called out, twirling around, "I just wanted to tell you that Malfoy is a much better kisser than you will ever be!" 

Ron's face turned crimson with fury, "Aw who needs her anyway?! If she wants Malfoy, she can have Malfoy." Hermione beamed. 

"Um...I think I should go get some studying done," she said, hurrying to the common room. 

Ron blinked, "What's with her?" 

"Beats me..." Harry said, shrugging. The two walked into the common room a few minutes later. 

Ginny looked up, "Oh hi Harry, Ron," 

"Hi," Harry replied, glancing around, "seen Hermione?" 

Ginny nodded, "Yes, she just went up to her room to study...I guess you two made up then, Ron?" 

For some reason, Ron blushed, "Er...yeah," 

Harry glanced at his friend quizzically, "Yeah, you should've seen how tense they both were, it was annoying," 

Ginny snorted, "I happen to be one of Hermione's friends too you know." 

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, "Sorry," 

Ginny caught Harry's eyes on her and flushed scarlet, "Um...I think I'll go study..." She gave Harry and Ron a quick nod and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What's with girls these days? Study, study, study, is that all they ever do?!" 

Harry chuckled, "You're right, they are acting particularly weird lately," 

At that moment Parvati Patil wandered in, "Oooooooh! That Professor Blake is so cute!" she exclaimed, "oh, hi Harry, Ron." 

Ron snorted, "Don't you remember Gilderoy? You lot thought he was great and look what he turned out to be, though Blake has been much better." 

"He's wonderful! You're just jealous, Ron Weasley!" Parvati snapped, stomping up stairs to the girl's common room. 

"Wow, Harry, this is starting to get creepy..." Ron whispered. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, like there's some big conspiracy amongst the girls," 

Ron gulped, "A conspiracy? Like they'll all gang up against us boys one night and they're looking up nasty spells to prepare for it?" 

Harry smirked, "Yeah, that's exactly what they're going to do," Ron blanched, "aw come off it Ron!" Harry snapped smacking him with a pillow. 

Ron muttered darkly, "Hmpf, they very well could be planning to off us!" 

~§~

Harry grumbled and then glanced at the clock, "Hey, look at that you've been arguing that the girls are planning to turn us all into toads for over two hours. You dolt! We're late for dinner!" Harry and Ron made a dash for the dining hall. 

"Oh there you two are, I was wondering if you'd ever stop that shouting, it was rather immature," Hermione chided, scooting over so Harry and Ron could sit down. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turned me into a toad, Hermione," Ron said, glancing at her rather nervously. Harry doubted it was because he was afraid of being turned into a toad. 

Ginny smirked, "I would if I could Ron!" 

Ron scowled, "Rotten little sister," Ginny just smiled back at him. 

"Ron, I wouldn't want to turn you into a toad," Hermione said, blushing. Harry looked to Ron and then to Hermione. Something odd was going on. 

"So, what did you study all that time Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to break the tension. 

"Well, I did a good deal of studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered, blushing further still, "and then I studied the first few chapters of our new Herbology book..." 

~§~

After dinner things in the common room were oddly quite, people kept giving Ron and Hermione side way glances. It was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves. "Don't any of you have something better to do?!" she snapped, before storming upstairs, Ginny gave them a weak smile and ran up after her. 

Ron grumbled, "I think I'm going to go upstairs early, night Harry," Harry watched him leave, bewildered. 

"You know what's up with them, Harry?" George asked, plopping down beside him. 

Harry shook his head, "They've been acting weird ever since Ron broke up with Marissa," 

George grinned, "I wager that Ron has a little crush on Hermione, Fred thinks so too." 

It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, of course that was what it was! It all made sense...the way Ron watched her, with such a funny look on his face. The way Hermione always blushed when Ron spoke directly to her, just like, well, like Ginny with Harry. "Er...maybe you're right," Harry managed. 

George rolled his eyes, "Course we're right! Just you wait and see, they'll be snogging by Christmas!" 

Harry snorted, "I doubt that..." George shrugged and strode over to Angelina Johnson, his girlfriend. 

Harry let himself sink down into the plush cushion on the couch, life was getting rather confusing. _ I've nearly forgotten all about that Amulet stuff, I ought to go look in the library sometime with Ron and Hermione... _With thoughts of the unknown amulet stirring within his head, Harry plodded up to the boys dormitory, sleep weighing heavily on him all of a sudden. He opened the door softly and slipped in, letting it click shut behind him. After struggling with his cloak, Harry finally removed his clothes and but on pajamas, glancing over at Ron's bed just before he climbed in. Ron was asleep, with a stupid grin on his face. 

Curiosity overcame tiredness and Harry padded over to Ron's bed, poking his shoulder, "Ron?" 

Ron mumbled, "Hermione..." and flopped over. Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, if their actions hadn't been enough proof, that certainly was. Ron liked Hermione, no doubts about it. 

Still stifling a snigger, Harry slipped into bed, weariness overwhelming him, he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
